


Janto and The Weevil Hunting Thing

by JB Harris (LizAna)



Series: The Janto Files [12]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Episode: s01e09 Random Shoes, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot, because we all know what weevil hunting really means, janto, sex in the SUV, weevil hunting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 03:51:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14729429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizAna/pseuds/JB%20Harris
Summary: The first time Jack and Ianto go "weevil hunting" together... no, they really do go weevil hunting. But then smut happens.





	Janto and The Weevil Hunting Thing

The hub was unusually quiet considering it was the middle of the day. Ianto only had two mugs set out as he made coffee—one for him and one for Jack, who was up in his office, grumbling about the “mound of paperwork” he was apparently buried under. The mound consisted of six whole documents and reports. He should know, he’d written and compiled most of them himself. All Jack needed to do was review and sign them, but he was in a restless mood today and clearly didn’t want to be stuck at his desk.

With the others having gone out awhile ago, the thought had crossed his mind to possibly take the edge off Jack’s restlessness himself… not that his motives were entirely selfless. It’d been a few days since he’d deflected Jack’s melancholy mood over Suzie, and the undeniable need for more than a flirtatious comment or subtle touch from Jack was like an itch he couldn’t ignore, becoming more insistent with every passing hour.

Even the vague thought of what they’d gotten up to that evening with the stopwatch made certain areas of his trousers start feeling tight and he had to pause as he put the finishing touches on the coffee, taking a breath and subtly adjusting his suddenly uncomfortable clothes. If he wasn’t so worried about getting caught by one of the team and being _that_ person—the help-slash-general-support who shagged the boss—then he would have found a much better use for Jack’s desk this afternoon than the paperwork Jack was apparently slaving over.

He carefully picked up the coffees and made his way up to Jack’s office. His footsteps drew Jack’s attention, and the smile that broke over his face was like an honest-to-god rainbow, leaving his heart tripping over itself. Ever since he and Jack had started casually shagging, it was suddenly like everything the man did had the power to stop Ianto in his tracks. Probably because the things Jack could do to him—pleasure like he’d never experienced in his entire life—was never far from his mind.

“Ianto, I could kiss you!” Jack eagerly reached up and took the coffee from him.

He perched on the corner of the desk, wanting to be closer to Jack than the chair set all the way on the other side. “You could, but of course that would be—”

“Sexual harassment, I know.” Jack set his mug on the desk and then leaned forward. “But is it really still sexual harassment when I’ve shagged you seven ways from Sunday?”

Ianto choked on the sip of coffee he’d taken. With a laugh, Jack helpfully got to his feet and thumped him on the back.

“Damn, Ianto. Anyone would think you weren’t actually there when it happened.”

“Sorry,” he said when he could breathe and talk again. “I guess I’m just not used to—”

He broke off, as he wondered what exactly it was he wasn’t used. Jack had always had a way with words when it came to his sexual exploits. He supposed he just wasn’t used to those jokes and stories being about him. Truth be told, he kind of liked it.

Jack’s smile took on a sexy, intimate edge as he leaned forward. “Not used to having your mind blown on a regular basis? I can be a handful.”

Ianto shifted, resisting the urge to throw all caution to the wind and press closer. _Not during work hours_ , he sternly reminded himself.

“You’re certainly in fine form today,” he said instead, keeping his voice carefully even, not wanting to give Jack a hint at how his nearness was affecting him. “Taking the avoidance of paperwork to a whole new level I see.”

Jack made a face as he glanced at the papers on his desk. “You know it’s actually sunny outside today, right? For once it’s not raining and I’m stuck down here with that. At least everyone else is too.”

“Actually,” he replied, drawing out the word, knowing Jack wasn’t going to like this. “The others aren’t here.”

“What?” Jack’s expression of disbelief would have been comical if it hadn’t been so adorable. “Where are they?”

“I don’t know where Gwen went. I think she’s still obsessing about that Eugine kid who died this morning. Tosh had an appointment and Owen got a call from the hospital about some people with a weird rash.”

“You mean we’re here all alone?” Both Jack’s eyebrows arched up.

“For the time being, yes. But I’m sure they’ll be back any time.”

Jack shifted in and suddenly Ianto found himself trapped against the desk between Jack’s arms. “And how long have they all been gone, exactly?”

Ianto glanced up as if needing to think about it—he didn’t, he knew down to the minute—really he was trying to avoid looking at Jack’s lips, because he knew if he did that, then any concern he had about keeping things between them a secret and not getting caught being shagged over the desk by the rest of the team wouldn’t be enough to keep him from kissing Jack.

“Around an hour,” he finally answered.

Jack made a low sound in the back of his throat that was almost a growl. “You mean you let me sit here doing paperwork for an hour when we had the hub all to ourselves?”

“What else were we going to do?” He managed to keep his expression completely straight and guileless, even though they were both very aware of what they could have been doing.

“Ianto Jones, there are clearly some things you need to learn about me. One of which is, if we know the hub is going to be empty for more than half an hour, then I expect you naked and spread across my desk post-haste.”

He arched a single eyebrow. “I don’t believe that was covered in my employment contract, sir.”

Jack’s hand landed on the back of his neck, grip tight, sending a cascade of shivers down his spine.

“I think we can find a better use for your mouth than sassing me, don’t you?”

“Jack—” He didn’t get to tell Jack he thought this was a bad idea and they should wait until the others had gone home, because Jack caught his lips in a decadent kiss, all wet heat and sliding tongue and nipping teeth.

Ianto moaned into his mouth and knew he was lost. Two seconds of Jack kissing him and he didn’t care about anything except the ache building inside him, the driving need to feel Jack naked and against every inch of him. He got his hands on Jack’s hips, but then slid them around to his arse, spreading his legs so he could yank Jack into him until their erections were pressed together.

“I like how you think,” Jack murmured against his mouth as he started tugging Ianto’s shirt from his trousers.

Just as he was debating exactly how he wanted things to go down—probably literally—an alarm sounded, leaving Jack groaning. And not in the fun way.

He broke the kiss, panting slightly as he glanced over his shoulder at Tosh’s work station where the alarm was coming from. It didn’t sound like a rift alert. Jack shifted away from his, tugging his trousers around the very obvious evidence of his arousal as he strode over and checked one of the screens.

“Weevil sighting,” he sighed. “At least I get to go out in the sunshine.”

Jack cast him a forlorn look, as if going out in the sunshine was the worst thing that’d ever happened to him. Though, he supposed in comparison to a thorough and no doubt satisfying shag, it probably was the less fun option.

“I could come with?” he offered before he’d even thought about it.

“Good idea!” Jack clapped his hands together. “More field experience definitely won’t be a bad thing for you.”

“Thank you so much,” he replied, heavy on the sarcasm.

Jack just grinned at him. “You know I didn’t mean it like that. You’ve proven you can handle yourself in the field. But practice makes perfect.”

Ianto went over and grabbed Jack’s coat down as he bounded back into the office and over to him, spinning his back to him as he slipped his arms into the sleeves.

“If we hurry, the others might still be gone when we get back.” When the coat was settled, Jack turned back around and waggled his eyebrows at him.

“Because sex is such a good motivator for catching weevils.”

Jack stared at him with a completely serious expression. “I have honestly never been more motivated to catch a weevil than I am right now.”

He rolled his eyes, then went to grabb the keys to the SUV from Jack’s desk. “Come on, then. I better drive in case thinking about catching that weevil is too distracting for you.”

“Oh, it definitely will be.” Jack got a grope in as he walked past, and he shot him an indignant frown, but it only made Jack laugh.

Twenty minutes later, they’d driven the SUV across Blackweir Fields and pulled carefully into the tree line. The River Taff was deeper into the wooded area, and at this end of the reserve, there weren’t any other people around, maybe because all that sunshine Jack had been going on about had been replaced by ominous-looking clouds.

Jack open the weevil-kit they kept in the SUV and got the usual gear out—spray, sedative and a drawstring bag to put over the weevil’s head. He then nudged the kit toward Ianto.

“Split up? It’s only one weevil and that way we might find it faster. Meet back here in ten minutes if you can’t find any trace of it.”

He nodded and took the same items, slipping the bag in the inner pocket of his jacket, the sedative in his trouser pocket and palming the can of spray. Going after a weevil wasn’t a big deal, and he knew Jack’s only motivation in sending him off on his own was to get this taken care of more quickly, but a small hint of apprehension trickled through him. Last thing he wanted to do was mess this up. Jack might have confidence in his abilities when it came to field work, but he still second guessed himself all the time.

They climbed out of the SUV and Ianto pocketed the keys.

“You head toward the river,” jack said, jerking his chin toward the direction in question. “I’ll head along the tree line. Ten minutes, remember. Oh, and if you spot it and have any trouble, make sure you call me.”

He sent Jack a nod, but he’d already started moving off along the trees. Ianto checked his watch then set off toward the river, through the trees and bracken—this part of the reserve left to grow wild. His suit and dress shoes weren’t really suited to trekking through the wooded area, and he dreaded the condition his shoes were going to be in by the time he got back to the hub, but he didn’t see any sign of the weevil.

Hoping Jack had more luck, the ten minutes quickly ran out and he made his way back to the SUV. The sky had darkened even more, and it looked like it would start pouring rain any minute now.

At the SUV, he dug the keys out of his pocket and opened the back door, grabbing out the kit where he’d tucked it behind the driver’s seat before he and Jack had set out earlier. He opened it up and returned the items, then rearranged a few things that’d gotten scrambled by Jack’s usual careless digging around.

A pair of hands and a body pressing into him from behind made him gasp and sent the weevil kit tumbling to the ground at his feet.

Jack laughed, but didn’t let go.

“Why so jumpy, Ianto?” The words were murmured against his ear, Jack’s warm breath swirling over his skin. “You were worried the weevil wanted to have its wicked way with you?”

“Now there’s a lovely image.” He shot Jack a frown over his shoulder, but Jack used the opportunity to catch his lips, while his hands tightened on his hips and pulled his arse more firmly against Jack’s rapidly hardening arousal.

His breath caught as Jack subtly rocked against him, all kinds of ideas filling his head.

“You better hope the others aren’t at the hub when we get back there,” he told Jack after he pulled slightly away from the kiss, but stayed close enough that Jack’s short breaths were passing over his lips. “Because I don’t want to spend the rest of the afternoon with aching balls until they go home and we can finish this properly.”

One of Jack’s hands slid down and cupped him through his trousers. “Who said anything about going back to the hub?”

He bit his lip, trying not to groan as Jack applied just enough pressure to make his heart start racing.

“We can go back to mine, then.” The words came out rough because all he could think was _Jack_ and _bed_ and everything those two simple words entailed.

“Who said anything about going anywhere?” This time, Jack’s voice was nothing but a smoky, sultry whisper that left him shuddering. But the last part of his brain holding onto his sanity was shocked all the way down to his proper shoes.

“Jack, you can’t mean—”

Jack’s hands had found his belt buckle and with a few quick moves, yanked it free.

Oh, he did.

In a matter of seconds, Jack had his trousers undone and shoved down just far enough to make him completely indecent. Jesus, they were going to get arrested the way they were going Not that they’d seen a single other person since they’d been out here. And the sky was even darker now, a few stray drops of rain beginning to patter down. He had to believe it was all working in their favour and they wouldn’t get caught by some random dog walker or jogger. Not now that Jack had his slicked fingers inside him and the other hand wrapped around his aching hardness.

Ianto could barely breathe by the time Jack withdrew his fingers, but before he could gasp in a breath, Jack had filled him again, this time the sensation heavier, fuller and so much more satisfying. Ianto leaned forward slightly, bracing his hands down against the backseat of the SUV, changing the angle of the next thrust. Jack groaned, hands tightening where they held him. Jack crowded closer, arms wrapping securely around him, anchoring him against the tempest building within him.

Jack’s thrusts got shorter and more intense, pleasure arcing through him every single time Jack buried himself to the hilt. Just as he felt both of them tensing against each other, Jack closed a firm hand around his cock. Two short strokes was all it took to send him over the edge. Ianto came hard, nearly seeing stars as he forgot how to breathe for a too-long moment.

When the lashes of pleasure receded, his elbows gave out and he sunk forward onto the backseat of the SUV, enjoying Jack’s weight on top of him.

“Christ,” Jack muttered, almost sounding sleepy.

“I’ll say,” he replied, which for some reason ended with both of them laughing. Jack kissed his neck and then straightened.

Ianto tugged his trousers back into place and stepped back to survey the SUV, unable to decide if it was a good thing or not that most of the mess was on his shirt and not the upholstery. He was going to have to sneak into the shower back at the hub for a change of clothes and hope none of the others caught him on the way in.

Jack had already put himself back in order and bent down to pick up the weevil kit from where it’d fallen on the ground earlier and been left forgotten.

“You didn’t find the weevil, then?” he asked, watching as Jack reached into the pockets of his coat and returned all the items.

“I did. Chased it into a storm water drain further up river and figured that was good enough for today. Hopefully it won’t venture out of the sewers again.” Jack cast him a heated half-smile. “And if it does, I guess you and I will just have to go weevil hunting again.”

He shoved his hands into his pockets and nodded. “I think you were right. Today had shown me that I could definitely do with some more experience in the field.”

Jack laughed and leaned in to kiss him. “I think weevil hunting is my new favourite thing.”

 

 

 


End file.
